An infusion pump is used in an intensive care unit (ICU) or the like and is adopted to deliver treatment of drug for a patient at relatively high accuracy for a relatively long period of time. A predetermined drug bag (an infusion bag) is arranged on the top of the infusion pump and an infusion tube suspended from the drug bag is interposed between a main body and an opening/closing door. The infusion tube is accommodated in the main body and is held therein by closing the opening/closing door. In the main body of the infusion pump, an outer circumferential surface of the infusion tube set in a home position is interposed between a plurality of fingers inside the main body and an inner surface of the opening/closing door. The infusion pump is a peristaltic infusion pump which delivers drug to a patient through an endovascular indwelling catheter or an indwelling needle by causing the plurality of fingers to sequentially press the outer circumferential surface of the infusion tube along a longitudinal direction (See JP2010-200775A).
In the infusion pump disclosed in JP 2010-20075A, the infusion tube is held in the main body of the infusion pump and passes therethrough vertically downward from the top. In contrast, there is a proposed infusion pump in which the infusion tube passes through the main body of the infusion pump in a horizontal direction to be held therein. Such a structure of the infusion tube passing through the main body of the infusion pump in the horizontal direction to be held therein is employed because of an advantage in which the infusion tube is not a hindrance even though a plurality of the infusion pumps are vertically positioned in a stacked state and the infusion tubes are held in a bunch, being different from the infusion tube which is held in the main body of the infusion pump passing therethrough vertically downward from the top. For example, it is decided previously so as to arrange an upstream side of the infusion tube at a portion on the right to the main body of the infusion pump and to arrange a downstream side of the infusion tube at a portion on the left to the main body of the infusion pump. In this case, if the upstream side of the infusion tube is arranged at the right side portion of the main body of the infusion pump, and the downstream side of the infusion tube is arranged at the left side portion of the main body of the infusion pump, a drug can be delivered along a preset delivering direction from the upstream side to the downstream side, thereby being properly delivered to a patient.